Orange
by phantomssan
Summary: Di waktu senja, Mark bertemu dengan Jaemin si stalker. [Mark x Jaemin/MarkMin]. BxB/Shounenai, Typo(s). mind to rnr?


" _Ne, Jaemin-_ chan _. Berjanjilah satu hal kepada Kaa-_ san _. Kau mau menepatinya bukan?"_

 _Jaemin kecil yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Kaa-sannya mengangguk lucu, matanya yang bulat mendongak menatap Kaa-_ san _nya. "Apa yang harus Jaem lakukan, Kaa-_ san _?"_

" _Berjanjilah untuk membuat semua orang bahagia dengan senyumanmu," ucap Kaa-_ san _nya._

 _Kaa-_ san _nya tersenyum tulus dan benar-benar manis. Ah, ini salah satu hal yang Jaemin kecil sukai dari Kaa-_ san _nya. Sebuah senyuman yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya bahagia._

 _Senyuman yang sama persis seperti milik dirinya._

 _Pucuk kepala mungil itu tertunduk sedetik kemudian Jaemin kecil menatap Kaa-_ san _nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya –hiks. Senyumanku tidak semanis dan secantik Kaa-_ san _–hiks."_

" _Mm-mm. Tentu saja Jaemin-_ chan _dapat melakukannya. Bahkan senyuman Jaemin-_ chan _lebih indah dari Kaa-_ san _. Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya."_

 _Surai hitam Jaemin kecil diusap lembut oleh Kaa-_ san _nya. "Apakah aku –hiks. Bisa membuat semua orang bahagia?"_

" _Tentu sayang. Kau pasti mampu melakukannya. Kau juga harus tetap tersenyum sesulit apapun penderitaanmu, oke?"_

 _Jaemin kecil kemudian memeluk Kaa-_ san _nya erat. "Aku berjanji." Kaa-_ san _nya lalu menciumi wajah Jaemin kecil berulang-ulang dan memeluknya._

" _Kaa-_ san _sangat mencintai kalian. Appamu, Winwin, Renjun, dan kamu. Teruslah hidup bahagia."_

 _Anak itu hanya tidak sadar. Bahwa Kaa-_ san _nya saat itu tengah menangis pilu dibalik ceruk lehernya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Orange © phantomsan**

 **Mark** x Jae **min**

 **NCT Dream © sment**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaeminie?"

Tepukan kecil itu menyadarkan Jaemin dari lamunannya.

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" bibir tipis itu mencebik lucu membuat kekehan kecil dari saudaranya.

"Habis kau ini melamun terus. Wajahmu benar-benar lucu tadi. Sedang memikirkan apa memangnya adikku yang manis ini?"

Jaemin menatap tajam hyungnya yang malah membuatnya jadi semakin menggemaskan. "Renjun hyung kepo sekali. Pergi saja sana," ucap Jaemin ketus.

Renjun –kakak kandungnya –mencubit hidung mungil Jaemin. "Kalau kutinggal disini, nanti adikku yang manis ini malah digoda siswa-siswa hidung belang."

" _HUH_! Apa-apaan!? Manis kok bilang manis." Jaemin berkata dengan tampang nyolotnya.

"Setidaknya hyung lebih perkasa darimu lho, Jaeminie~"

Perkataan ambigu dari Renjun sontak membuat merah wajah siswa yang tak sengaja mendengar bahkan sebagian siswa perempuan yang menjerit. Wajar saja, mereka sedang berada dikantin yang sangat ramai sekarang.

"Hyung pergi sana. Kamu mengganggu waktu istirahatku yang indah." Jaemin mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya pertanda mengusir Renjun. Dia merasa jengah karena diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Iya-iya, hyung akan pergi," –Renjun merogoh sesuatu dibalik saku celana sekolahnya dan memberikannya kepada Jaemin – "lagipula hyung ingin memberikan ini padamu. Kau jadi pelupa akhir-akhir ini."

Jaemin buru-buru memasukan benda itu kedalam saku jas nya. "Uh. Terimakasih hyung, aku tidak sempat membawanya karena buru-buru tadi."

"Kau ini masih terus-menerus mengejar Mark Lee? Wah. Adikku yang cantik ini sudah besar."

Pipi Jaemin bersemu merah. "Aku tidak mengejarnya! Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada Kaa- _san_."

Renjun menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Jaemin. "Hm? Yakin hanya itu saja? Tidak ada modus yang lainnya? Hyung lihat kau sangat gigih untuk mendekatinya."

"Iya. Lagipula aku penasaran," –Jaemin menjauhkan wajah hyungnya yang terlalu dekat dengannya – "Dibalik lengan dan pundaknya yang begitu kokoh itu, aku tahu bahwa dia menanggung beban yang sangat berat."

Surai hitam Jaemin diacak pelan oleh sang kakak. "Arraseo. Lakukanlah apapun yang menurutmu benar. Hyung akan terus berada disampingmu untuk mendukungmu."

Jaemin tersenyum manis membuat Renjun terenyuh. Semuanya begitu sama, wajahnya dan senyumannya. Mengingatkan Renjun kepada sosok yang amat ia cintai, sosok yang telah lama pergi mendahului mereka menghadap Sang Tuhan. Okaa- _san_ nya tersayang.

.

.

.

Iris hitam itu memandang jalanan bosan. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah lebar menelan setapak demi setapak jalanan yang ia lalui. Sebenarnya sekolah sudah bubar sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi karena ada ekskul, dia jadi pulang telat dari biasanya.

Namanya Mark Lee.

Pemuda Kanada yang sudah lama menetap di Korea terhitung sejak usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Sekarang usianya tujuh belas dan duduk di bangku SMA tingkat akhir. Mengikuti ekskul sepak bola dan mempunyai banyak penggemar.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang penggemar, Mark punya satu yang menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan dan sangat menganggu.

Mark tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya terhitung sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mark mendengus kasar ketika mengingatnya.

Ingatannya kembali berputar dan terhenti pada pemuda manis yang menjadi _stalker_ nya selama sebulan ini. Mark memang akui bahwa pemuda –yang ia yakini sebagai junior disekolahnya –itu memang manis –semanis gulali. Tapi tetap saja anak itu kurang kerjaan mengikutinya kemanapun saat disekolah.

Wajah tampannya diusap kasar. Kenapa hidupnya begitu kacau?

Mark jadi ingat perkataan orang lain yang berkata bahwa saat kita bertemu dengan orang yang kita suka, hidup kita akan berubah. Semua yang kita lihat, semua yang kita dengar, semua yang kita rasakan. Segala hal disekitar kita akan jauh lebih berwarna.

Tapi dimata Mark, kenapa semua terlihat begitu monoton? Kenapa semua terasa hambar? Mark bahkan telah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa.

Setidaknya dimusim panas ini Mark juga ingin merasakan hangatnya mentari yang mungkin saja bisa mencairkan hatinya yang sedingin es dan barangkali saja dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat mengerti akan dirinya.

Lamunan Mark buyar ketika ponsel yang berada dalam saku celananya bergetar. Mark mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama pemanggil di layar lalu mengangkat telpon itu dengan malas.

" **Mark. Pak Jung bilang kau menolak untuk dijemputnya hari ini. Kau belum pulang?"**

Mark amat mengenal suara ini. Salah satu suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar suaranya."Tidak usah sok khawatir padaku. Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu."

" **Dengarkan dengan baik dan jaga perilakumu ketika ayahmu berbicara Lee Minhyung!"**

"Ayah? –Mark tertawa meremehkan– kau bahkan terlihat sama sekali tak peduli ketika anakmu sendiri tengah sakit. Berhentilah bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah kepadaku, asal kau tau itu membuatku muak." Mark menutup panggilan itu sepihak. Dia tidak peduli jika si tua bangka itu marah kepadanya.

Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Mark tidak ingin pulang kerumah hari ini.

.

.

.

Mark menaiki jembatan layang yang membentang di atas sebuah sungai besar. Dia datang kesini untuk melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam karena efek senja disini sangat indah.

Dulu Mark sering sekali datang kesini bersama hyungnya hanya untuk melihat pemandangan senja –bahkan sampai sekarang Mark tetap melakukannya karena dia sangat menyukai senja. Entahlah, tapi Mark begitu terkagum-kagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Mark merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan telaten dia mengklik ikon kamera lalu mengarahkannya pada matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat dan mengambil gambarnya –

–tepat saat seseorang datang dan merusak hasil jepretan Mark.

Mark kemudian menatap orang yang telah mengangggunya –secara tak langsung. Kemudian oniks hitamnya berkedip beberapa kali. Mark tidak tahu bahwa pemandangan senja bisa seindah ini.

Tidak –maksudnya bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mengutuk orang yang telah mengganggu hasil karyanya?

Bibirnya kelu. Mark merasa bahwa sistem sarafnya telah melemah untuk sesaat. Lalu dengan jantungnya, dia berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan asing tiba-tiba menyelimuti Mark.

Dihadapannya terdapat figur seseorang yang amat Mark kenal.

Surai hitam legamnya yang tampak halus, iris karamel yang terlihat berbinar, lalu senyumannya yang sehangat mentari.

Mark tidak tau bahwa orang didepannya begitu indah dan menjadi lebih indah dengan latar senja.

Dia Lee Jaemin. Si _stalker_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN: sebenernya saya ngga tau lagi bikin ff cem apa, saya cuma gemes sama MarkMin yang makin hari makin sesuanu /terjunbebas XD

ini ff pertama MarkMin saya dengan ide yang monoton dan typo yang begitu bertebaran. maapkeun saya oke?

p.s: disini marga jaem itu Lee karna dia anak TaeYu dengan dua kakak yg luarbiasa unyuk haha

p.s.s: saya bingung mau jadiin renjun uke ato seme, karena disini dia punya peran yang cukup menonjol

.

.

last, rnr?


End file.
